Litost
by Sarah Usher
Summary: "Def: Estado de agonía y tormento provocado por la repentina revelación de la propia miseria." Y fue condenada a vivir una y otra vez, sin poder remediar su error y cargando de pesares a sus descendientes. Ahora sufría el cruel destino, muriendo en manos de las personas que se dijeron sus compañeros y amigos. One-shot por el cumpleaños de Marco Bott. Semi-AU. Reencarnación-fic.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos xD.

* * *

Fic creado para conmemorar el cumpleaños del Pecoso, después de hablar tanto con Silent sobre Marco, apenas esta idea cruzó por mi cabeza, decidí darle una rápida estructuración y forma para que fuese un regalo de cumpleaños para Marco.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **|ALERTA DE SPOILER|**

Este one-shot está inspirado en la muerte de Marco del capítulo 77 y en las revelaciones sobre Ymir del capítulo 88. Aunque claro, incluye spoiler hasta el capítulo 94. Como en todo lo que hago, me gusta darle mi propia versión de lo sucedido, en este caso, tome de referencia a Ymir Fritz. Olvidé mencionar un posible genderbender por parte del protagonista. Puede que ahora no tenga sentido... pero no está de más avisar.

Tome cierta base sobre las almas de los libros de Existence, de Abbi Glines. Y otros pequeños detalles de otros libros (que no mencionaré porque son demasiado y me da flojera buscarlos todos) así que cualquier parecido con otra historia, es mera coincidencia. No es necesario leer o conocer el libro para entender la historia, sólo quise usarlo de referencia.

Mención especial de **SilentSpaniard** gracias a ti, me atreví a incursionar con un personaje tan emblemático y desconocido como el buen Marco Bott.

Eso es todo, los leo hasta la nota del final.

* * *

 **Litost:**

 _"_ _Estado de agonía y tormento provocado por la repentina revelación de la propia miseria"._

* * *

La vida es una constante elección.

Elegimos que vestir, con quienes hablar y que hacer; elegimos hasta nuestros pensamientos y palabras. Estas elecciones no siempre tienen resultados _beneficiosos_ , al contrario, pueden dañar e incluso matar.

 _"_ — _La vida_ —me contó él un día— _es cíclica. Los humanos nacen de una oscuridad que arranca sin dudar, hasta el último resquicio de la vieja y cómoda vida, para lanzarlos sin recuerdos a un futuro incierto_ —tomó mi mano en medio de la oscuridad y sonrió—. _Son seres efímeros y eternos. Porque mueren y renacen; vidas diferentes, almas iguales."_

Recuerdo el día del pacto.

 _"_ — _La única forma de amarnos por la eternidad, es que me recuerdes_ —advirtió— _. Sus memorias son frágiles y rotas en cada vida._ —Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a realizar. Por él, por mí y por una vida juntos, dispuestos a luchar contra cualquiera que se interpusiera en nuestra relación— _. Aunque tal acto, implica rebeldía y sacrificio._ —Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones son inevitables; podemos afrontarlas o escapar de ellas, pero en algún punto nos alcanzaran y todo será peor— _. Tendrás poder y conocimientos. ¡La verdad del mundo en tus manos!_ —Prometió. Y le creí. _"_

Acepté, como muchos hacemos por amor, lealtad y estupidez.

Y fui poderosa; más que cualquier ser humano en la faz de la tierra.

Entregue paz y prosperidad; di vida y amor.

Y él atrajo caos.

Jamás mencionó las vidas que cobraría, ni la sangre que cubriría los pisos de mis castillos, mucho menos la devastación que causó. Ese era el pago por el poder.

 _"_ — _La vida es corta_ —dijo el día que caí enferma. Mis pies dejaron de andar, la sangre escapaba por mi boca y la vitalidad me abandonó— _. Un poder como el tuyo es demasiado para una persona_ —Su sádica sonrisa quedo grabada en mi memoria. Entendí, que había pactado con el demonio mismo, seducida por sus dulces palabras y hermosas mentiras— _. Nuestra descendencia, Ymir, poblara la tierra, serán tantos que nadie los distinguirá_ —Y temí por el futuro y por los pequeños nacidos de mi vientre que quedarían sin protección, a merced de este ser vil— _. Su sangre creará la diferencia. Esa capacidad de controlar el poder…"_

Poder.

Vaya mentiras creí y sueños inventé.

Abandoné todo y morí. Una y otra vez. Sin poder hacer nada.

Él mintió. No podía recordar mi vida pasada, ni la anterior, ni la original, si es que puedo llamarle así al periodo de tiempo que me engañó. Al menos no desde el inicio, ni en mi juventud o adultez. En la víspera de mí muerte era atormentada por los sucesos, era castigada por infringir el orden natural de la vida.

No volvió a buscarme en otras vidas, se limitó a verme morir una y otra vez.

La siguiente vida después del trato, renací en un bebé de mis hijos; el mundo era caos y violencia. El poder que tanto protegí por trece años, para dar prosperidad y bienestar, fue ultrajado y sometido a los deseos más humanos.

En mi tercera vida, descubrí que mi poder fue segmentado en mis nueve hijos.

Las armas fueron levantadas por mi pueblo, aquel que juré proteger. Fui parte de la resistencia que luchaba contra los tiranos gobernantes; pelea contra mi propia sangre sin saberlo. Pero, ¿qué tanto puedo hablar de sangre y lazos, si al final no somos más que una conciencia transferida; un conjunto de sentimientos que buscan reencontrar el camino a casa?

Morí. Otra vez. Durante una revuelta junto con más rebeldes. Fui un hombre lleno de ideales por un mundo mejor. Y él volvió, en el cuerpo de una hermosa campesina que nos traicionó. Lo supe por su sonrisa al verme arder en el fuego; en mi cabeza cruzaron los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vi, del pacto y de mi segunda vida. Grité lleno de ira, no podía escapar ni cambiar mi propio destino.

 _"_ — _Las vidas humanas son aburridas_ —El tono que usó en su confesión, logró que le prestara más atención— _. Buscan durante toda la vida a su compañero eterno_ —Ahora entiendo porque todo ese desprecio, la razón de la ira e insatisfacción— _; como si realmente existiera. Creyéndose felices y completos_ —Una humana o humano, nunca lo sabré. O tal vez sí. Lo había rechazado. Quizá fui yo en alguna vida pasada, que como todos, no recordaba. Pero él sí, él nos reconocía— _, cuando no son más que títeres."_

Las almas tenemos un compañero; nuestro complemento. Cada vida era una constante búsqueda para sentirnos plenos. Él me engañó e hizo creer que mi compañero no existía, cuando en secreto, lo asesinaba apenas encontrarlo.

Mi cuarta vida fue buena, creo. Tuve una buena familia y logré encontrar un compañero que me diera paz y prosperidad. Sólo quedaban residuo de Ymir Fritz, pues era un hombre lleno de dicha.

No recordé vidas pasadas en mi muerte tras el sueño.

En mi quinta vida pegue toda la felicidad; nadie conocía de dónde provenía ni les importaba. Era una huérfana con un poder sobrenatural. Me sentí poderosa cuando descubrí nuevamente mis habilidades. Olvidé mis limitaciones; morí luego de que los trece años se cumplieran, repudiada por mi propio pueblo.

Hasta mi decima vida logré entender el funcionamiento de mi poder. Me llamaban de muchas formas; Diosa y Demonio; Bendita y Maldita; Salvadora y Culpable. Escuché la historia sobre el poder titán y de Ymir Fritz, la titán progenitora que dotó a los humanos de poderes inimaginables.

Devorar vivos unos a otros; en eso consistía la transmisión del poder. Me horrorice.

¿Eso había sucedido con mi cuerpo? ¿Ese fue el destino al que condené a mi descendencia?

En esa vida fui portadora otra vez; Asesiné y fui asesinada. Durante esa vida vi la caída del pueblo por el que tanto luché, sometido, humillado y ultrajado por enemigos, personas que sólo conocían la destrucción y que no dudaron en hacer genocidio.

La siguiente vida, fui cazada, insultada y tratada como escoria.

Descubría la crueldad del mundo otra vez. Y él apareció. Me vio tras los ojos de mis captores. El castigo fue inhumano y aberrante; condenada a perseguir a mi pueblo, asesinarlo sin piedad ni conciencia, intentando liberarme de una maldición que yo misma creé.

 _El suero_ , le llamaba, inyectado a los Erdianos para convertirlos en seres gigantes sin voluntad. Fue una pesadilla. Vague por años hasta que el día de mi muerte por fin llego.

Me tocó vivir una vida sometida a las personas de esta nación opresora. Y me cansé. Reencarné en un hombre; uno poderoso que alcanzaba a rescatar resquicios de mis vidas pasadas. Me opuse y luché.

Pasé a la historia conocida como el Rey 145°. Creé muros en una isla que había encontrado en otra vida. Pedí ayuda y solemnidad a mi pueblo; prometí ayudarlos y protegerlos. No dejaría que la historia se repitiera una vez más. Murallas hecha por titanes, por hombres y mujeres valientes que ofrecieron su vida por salvaguardar a sus seres queridos. Incluso mis pequeñas; María, Rose y Sina fueron voluntarias para mantener viva a su gente. Y así nombré las murallas que protegieron a las personas que ansiaban seguridad.

La sangre real me permitió alterar los recuerdos de las personas; hacerles olvidar el dolor y rechazo que sentía el mundo hacia nosotros. Los provine de ideales felices y tranquilos para mantenerlos lejos de las guerras y violencia.

En esa vida, sin duda, me sentí reconfortada por ser capaz de aminorar el daño que cause.

Y destruí todo lo bueno.

Reencarné en una mujer poderosa e influyente; con una lucha por la libertad. Hastiada del confinamiento, logré crear una rama militar para proveer un sentimiento efímero de elección.

 _La Legión de Reconocimiento_.

Fui tachada de loca y morí en los confines de una húmeda celda, rodeada de criminales y delincuentes.

Otra vida más tarde, me encontré atrapada entre las elegantes paredes de una casa. Me gustó mi nombre; Charlen Inocencio. Conocí a Kyklo y junto a él, el sentimiento de encontrar a tu alma destinada.

Y él volvió; esta vez, tomó el cuerpo de quien se dijo mi hermano para cazarnos y destruirnos. Amé y odié; fui feliz y lloré. Sentí desprecio por él, pues jamás me había dejado acercarme tanto a mi destinado como en esa vida, para después arrebatármelo y entregarlo en pedazos, dejando a la creatura que cargaba en mi vientre sin padre. Morí después del parto.

En la siguiente vida condené a una niña a cargar con mis pecados. Crecí fuera de las Murallas que yo misma creé. No se parecía en absoluto a mí, aunque la inocencia en sus ojos bastó para elegirla.

Dentro del culto adoramos a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y el rostro lleno de pecas, le llamamos; Ymir. La tratamos como nuestra salvadora y cuando nos descubrieron, la acusamos de engañarnos. No alcancé a ser condenada, pues me asesinaron en un callejón; me dejaron en el olvido otra vez.

Mi vida anterior a esta, viví en un lugar escondido de la humanidad, inundado de pestilencia y sueños rotos. La Ciudad Subterránea fue mi hogar por mi corta vida, desconocí la luz del sol y el amor, hasta que lo tuve en mis brazos. Fui obligada a caer en la prostitución para sobrevivir y lo hice sin chistear, resignada a una asquerosa vida, pues el mundo era un lugar cruel. Quede embarazada de un cliente, y me permití, sentirme otra vez viva al sentir sus golpes en mi vientre. Contra toda recomendación di a luz y cuidé de mi pequeño de cabellos negros. Lo llamé Levi, como mi primer amor. Cuide de él hasta caer enferma y morir frente a sus ojos.

Ni siquiera en esta vida me perdono por haberlo abandonado, por dejarlo solo a merced de un mundo cruel y vil, pero a la vez, muy hermoso, porque vi la bondad y sacrificios en sus ojos. Mi pequeño sería grande, muy grande.

Y al final, estoy aquí, viendo a Eren en su forma titán, cargando una roca en sus hombros. Descubrimos que fue él, el titán rebelde que nos abrió paso hasta el almacén de abastecimiento. Eren Jeager nos había salvado de una muerte inminente. Seguía escuchando a Jean refunfuñar a mi lado. Se alejó de mí y me permití respirar. Otra vez sentía esa conexión. No pensé que fuera a encontrar mi alma destinada tan pronto y menos en el cuerpo de Jean Kirstein.

Estuve apuntó de seguirlo hasta que escuché una conversación entre Reiner y Bertolt. Después de aceptar sus excusas sobre que todo fue una broma, les pedí que nos enfocáramos en la misión y salté para derribar a un titán que se aproximaba a la zona. Comencé a atacar cabos; sí Eren era un humano que podía transformase en titán… esa quería decir…

Y toda había cobrado sentido después de ser derribado por Reiner.

 _¿Cuántas veces había pasado antes?_

Forcejé e intenté salvar una vez más mi vida. Supe que eran en vano al ver a Reiner enloquecido gritándole órdenes a Annie.

 _Perdí la cuenta junto a la esperanza._

Annie me quitó mi equipo después de que Reiner le reprochara por salvar la vida de Connie. Entendí su misión, pues había sido yo quién dio la idea tiempo atrás.

 _¿Cuántas vidas más?_

Siempre recordando en el peor momento, cuando el caos y la destrucción ha consumido todo.

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido la oportunidad, ¡de hablar sobre esto! —Imploré. Porque yo conocía el secreto de los guerreros. Conocía la verdad del mundo y de su destrucción; al final, había sido yo quién causó todo.

Un titán me atrapó. Luché incansablemente, aunque no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sí había recordado todo de golpe otra vez, era porque mi muerte sería inminente.

 _Lo siento, Jean_ , pensé _, no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice como Charlen. Espero que la siguiente vida sea mejor._

El dolor de ser desgarrado jamás lo olvidaré. Muerte a muerte lo revivía antes de volver a iniciar.

Quizá fue un castigo. Reconocí a Ymir, la chica que utilicé para lavar mis culpas años atrás, era feliz o al menos eso aparentaba cuando estaba reunida con esa rubiecita.

Y lo vi por última vez en esta vida. Sentado en un ventanal, con el uniforme de la Policía estacionaria. Su sonrisa me lo dijo todo cuando siguió con la mirada a Jean, no causaría su muerte, sería en vano para mí, aunque, el hecho de mi partida significa un dolor abrazador para mi _amigo_. Por eso me deja morir y lo disfruta. Sigo pagando crímenes pasados.

La oscuridad llegó, y con ella, la efímera paz que crea el limbo, en la espera de mi siguiente vida.

El ciclo no terminará.

"— _¿Puede terminar_ —Le pregunté un día, bajo el manto estrellado— _, y convertirme a ser un alma que olvida?_ —Era una duda tonta. Decía amarlo al grado de aceptar el trato y comer de la manzana que me ofrecía la retención de mis memorias. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía teniendo miedo?

 _—Cariño mío_ —susurró acariciando mi barbilla— _¸los tratos son eternos. Me entregas tu vida, tu amor y yo te daré conocimiento, poder y ¡eternidad!_ —Bajando la voz, agregó— _. Pero claro, las letras pequeñas existen y si quieres deshacer el pacto, tienes que encontrarlas."_

Podía terminar con todo, sin embargo, la vida y los recuerdos eran demasiado cortos. Condené en un acto egoísta e irrazonable, a mi pueblo y descendencia.

Espero poder redimirme y romper el círculo en el que me vi envuelta por su culpa.

Mientras tanto, seguiría vagando entre las almas, esperando el siguiente bebé en la lista para renacer. ¿Niño o niña? En las almas carecía de importancia el género; me enamoré de mi destinado en distintas épocas y cuerpos, a veces condenados, a veces bendecidos, pero siempre era efímero.

Pues el demonio no era el verdadero amor, ni a quien le pertenecía. Me engañó, como otros, caí por su tentación.

La luz se acerca y volveré a olvidar todo, sin tener oportunidad de un cambio. O tal vez no sea tarde si robo el cuerpo de un alma perdida.

Reconocí su brillo y singularidad. Jamás habría esperado encontrarla aquí, al menos no después de causarme la muerte. La supervivencia de la humanidad dependía de mí, de mis errores y de mantener mis recuerdos.

Murmuré un _lo siento_ mientras la empujaba fuera de mi camino. Así estaríamos a mano por llevarse mi equipo y dejarme abandonado. Su cuerpo era frío. No sentía latir su corazón. Me forcé a revivir. A traerla de vuelta.

 _"Vamos, yo sé que quieres seguir viviendo. Ayúdame."_

Un brillo comenzó a envolver mi nuevo cuerpo. El calor comenzó a invadirme y logré abrir mis ojos para ver el cristal astillarse poco a poco, hasta crear una reacción en cadena. Un chasquido sonó y el cristal terminó por desaparecer. Fuertes brazos me atraparon, pues mis piernas no reaccionaron.

 _"Bienvenida a casa, Annie."_

Y así lo sentí al ser envuelta por los brazos de Jean. Mis recuerdos seguían ahí; el trato, la manzana, el Rey 145°, Ymir. Todo se mantenía intacto. Sonreí, sincera y llena de vida otra vez.

 _"Es hora de romper el ciclo"._

Vi los ojos de Jean, de un tono pardo lleno de confusión, angustia, miedo, y algunas piscas de odio y rencor. Lo veía mayor y más agraciado, con las facciones endurecidas. Al final se había convertido en el hombre en el que creí. Me permití sentir la seguridad de sus brazos y embargarme en la tranquilidad de respirar otra vez.

Tendría tiempo. Contaría todo y buscaría esas líneas que se me escaparon la primera vez. Le devolvería la manzana a ese demonio y haría que se la tragará por causarme este infierno.

Ya no me sentiría más litost; en ese maldito estado de miseria que tenía después de recordar mis vidas ante el sufrimiento de la muerte.

Liberaría a mi pueblo, a la humanidad y a mí misma de los grilletes a los que me encadené.

Tenía una última oportunidad.

Y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharla.

.

* * *

.

Y aquí estamos. Espero que hayan tenido sentido el fic. A grandes rasgos quise mostrar una serie de reencarnaciones de Ymir Fritz (creo que es el primer fic que habla de ella y toma como "protagonista"), y entre ellas, estuvo nuestro buen Marco, quien recordó todo en el peor momento y quiso seguir luchando hasta lograr romper este círculo vicioso.

No sé que más agregar... disculpen si se me pasaron errores, a pensar de releer y editar, se me escapan algunos detalles.

Se suponía que esto estaría en línea el 16, pero por causas de fuerza mayor apenas lo esto y subiendo.

Vuelvo a mencionar, gracias a Silent por ampliar mi perspectiva del Pecoso.

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


End file.
